Harry Potter: The multiverse gamer
by Ander warrior
Summary: When a blue box appears in front of a young Harry he thinks that it's all a dream, when an aunt that he didn't know saves him from the Dursley he thinks that he is still trapped in that dream, so why he can't help but feel that this deam is going to end? In need of a beta reader, I'm sorry for any grammatical error
1. Of Snakes and blue windows

Prologue

Little Whinging July 20, 2007

A pair of emerald green eyes opened in the darkness of the room under the staircase of the house of Dursley, lit only by a crack under the door and a ... strange phosphorescent blue box that floated in the air ?!

 **Hello lucky player, You are the one chosen among many in this multiverse from me, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg The Wizard Marshall to be the new GAMER, keep me interested and entertained and will avoid to throw you into another dimension, the program should be linked with your brain and your circuits by now... or any other place where your mana is created, next to you will appear a book containing the basics of the system, just the basics, I will not take away the pleasure of discovery now enjoy your new lif-RIN WHAT are you d* BOOM * -PUT THAT THING DOWN * Crash * -Bzzz ...**

"What the hell is going on ?" asked a confused Harry Potter to himself "book? What Bo-ouch" said Harry when something fell on his head "Let's see what he says ..."

 **Bases for the Gamer**

 **Gamer Hello and welcome to the tutorial now we start with the basics thinks of 'status' when you want to access the stats, 'Inventory' when you want to access the inventory and so on, there are no bailouts or rebirth, if you die, you die seriously no second chance.**

 **Now the statistics are:**

 **Health points (Hp): equivalent to health (Dhu -_-)**

 **mana points (Mp): equivalent to the magic that your body can produce.**

 **Experience Points (Ex): equivalent to how much experience you need to level up.**

 **Strength (Str): equals how much strength you have, increases the Damage caused in combat hand to hand, using cutting weapon and Blunt weapon.**

 **Dexterity (Dex): is equal to its speed, its reflexes, aim and acrobatic skills.**

 **Intelligence (Int): It's equal to your intelligence, the total mana, and the speed of learning, for every point Int mana points increase by 10.**

 **Wisdom (Wis): It's equivalent with your well wisdom, how you can implement your ideas, it indicates how fast and how much mana is regenerated in a given period of time. 2 pm recovered by point**

 **Vitality (Vit): indicates how long you can fight, stay awake, for each point Vit the health points increase by 10.**

 **Defense: indicates the percentage of how much damage you can take before you get hurt, if the attack than defense points health will drop accordingly ( Att. 120, Def. 35, 35: 120 = x: 100 ... 3500/120 = about 29% less damage from the attack not to mention armor and protective spells).**

 **Charisma (Cha): (I think That this describes itself alone, but well here we go) indicates how much people are inclined to trust and respect you idea (also increases the chances that you will not die a virgin :P).**

 **Luck (Luck): Indicates if the Blind goddess is on your side or not, the higher the level more increase your chances of getting a rare item from a kill,? ,? (Did you really think that I would have gave it all so easily, try again when you have more luck).**

With this message the book is closed and despite several attempts to reopen it did not budge a centimeter, Harry saw that it was all useless sighed and muttered to himself, "I might as well see what it is' 'Status'

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 8 years**

 **Level: 1 Ex 00/200 (0%)**

 **Title: THE GAMER, The Horcrux of?, the monster of Dursley**

 **Hp: 20/20 Mp 100/100 Mr: (mana regeneration) 16 Mp per minute**

 **Strength6 (-5) = 1**

 **Dex:6 (-5) (+ 1) = 2**

 **Int:15 (-10) = 5**

 **Wis:8**

 **Vit:7 (-5) = 2**

 **Def:6 (-5) (+ 2) = 3**

 **Car 6 (-5) = 1**

 **For?**

 **Points to be assigned (PDA): 0**

 **skill**

 **Gamer of the body (Max Lv) Active / Passive: It guarantees the user a body which allows them to experience the world like a game**

 **Mind Gamer (Max Lv) Active / Passive: allows the user to keep a state of mind clear, calm and think logically even life threatening.**

 **The last Forger (Lv Max): Thanks to the fragment of the Kaleidoscope assimilated in your body thanks to GAMER program you can create in your reality the styles and skills of people copying them from other universes, it's up to you to find out how.**

 **It allows the assimilation of the basic concepts of the abilities of the other universes, you can assimilate a basic universe only once (for the base universe I mean the universe of Canon EX if it absorbs the abilities of the universe of Bleach will absorb those of Canon and not those of a fanfiction about Bleach.)**

 **Parseltongue (Lv 1 00/200) Passive: Allows you to talk to snakes, and to control them at will, the higher the level, the easier it is to control the snakes with a higher level of yours, you can control every level of Snake 5 or less, the maximum level beyond which it can no longer control the snake increases every 5 levels.**

 **Affinity for the runes (Lv Max) Passive: Destroying ? and tearing a fragment of his soul, let you have some of its affinity, increases by 25% Ex earned studying runes.**

 **Affinity Spell (Max Lv) Passive: Destroying ? and tearing a fragment of his soul, let you have some of its affinity, increases by 25% Ex earned by studying spells.**

 **Elemental affinity ; fire: (Lv 1 00/200) Passive: Destroying ? and tearing a fragment of his soul, let you have some of its affinity, increases by 25% the power of the fire element spells, +5% fire control.**

 **Titles**

 **THE GAMER: 50% increase in the Ex during training up to level 15 after which rose only 25%.**

 **The Horcrux of ?, someone has inserted a fragment of his soul in you making you an Horcrux, intelligence is divided in half until his removal, mental Corruption is activated (blocked thanks to the Gamer mind) Unlock Skill Parseltongue, Fire affinity , Runes affinity and spells, skills are lost if you do level up the skill at least of 10 levels before the horcrux is removed**

 **Monster of Dursley: Frightened of your magic the Dursley consider you a monster and they spread rumors about you -5 Charisma! The title is erased once raised your reputation with the neighborhood or by abandoning the neighborhood**

 **Curses and status effects**

 **Malnourished: -5 to all the physical parameters, the status can be taken away by eating healthily.**

"This explains why I'm not going crazy and how I can still think clearly, because I'm so weak and why despite not having done anything wrong all of them treat me like a criminal," he muttered to himself Harry before sighing "see what happens if I do well " 'inventory' Harry thought before a window with a 10x10 grid, and a model of his body next to the grill" let's see ... equipment "

 **Inventory**

 **equipped**

 **Oversize shirt x 1 (+1 Def)**

 **Oversize jeans x1 (1 + Def)**

 **Pair of ruined running shoes x1 (+1 Dex)**

"Umm, so whatever I wear, even if they are little more than rags will give me an increase in the defense, I wonder what happens if ..." Harry muttered before taking an apple core and put it in the inventory "Let's see ... Equip apple core "

Equipped Apple Core

Apple Core x1 throwing weapon damage3 hp

"So everything can be used as a weapon, I wonder if ..."

Harry was torn from his thoughts when the door was slammed with force "wake up ugly idiot, come and cook breakfast ! "Said the shrill voice of his aunt before grabbing the collar of his shirt and flinging him out of the closet 'who this old bitch think that she is? I can't even see her without wanting to puke, with that horse-like face, thin neck and ...' Harry was torn away from his spiteful thoughts when a blue window popped up before his eyes.

 **Ding Thanks to a repeated action have created a Skill**

 **Observes lv1 (12/200 EX): from the target information to the user, increasing the level of skills will increase the information received**.

'So through continuous actions I can create Skill Uhm? 'Harry thought, the happiness of this new discovery had erased the anger he felt for her aunt ... at least until she grabbed him by the arm and led him into the kitchen, "Hurry up and have breakfast my Boys are going to wake up and I want to breakfast ready for when they wake up" She said in a contemptuous voice

 **Ding! Mission coming!**

 **Cook for the Dursleys:**

 **The Dursleys are going to wake up soon, prepare the breakfast before they do. You have 15 minutes of time**

 **Rewards: 1 PDA, Ex 30 for every slice of bacon prepared , +10 reputation with the Dursleys (Increase reputation with at least 10 persons to access the Relationships window)**

 **Failure : 10 Ex, -50 reputation with the Dursleys**

 **Reject: 0 Ex - 100 reputation with the Dursleys, beatings by Vernon**

 **Accept / Reject**

 _'So I can get experience points by doing missions, mmm ... the increase in the reputation seems good, the experience points as well, and even if it is only one point that feels like pretty good rewards for a mission like this, and even then I do not have such a great choice, who knows when I happen to get another_ mission 'Harry thought before he hit the accept button and see the window close before him and dishes, stoves and slices of bacon on a plate to the side "What are you waiting, begins cooking already! " was screaming Petunia.

" Yes I'm doing it now Aunt 'Fucking old witch'" said Harry before taking a slice of bacon and place it in the pan where immediately began to sizzle, he was going to get another one when he saw a blue window appear in front of him

 **+35 Exp**

 **Ding! Through a continuous action a new Skill has been created!**

 **Kiss the Cook (lv 1 15/50): Give your food taste better and your looks in the kitchen as well as your cuisine improves ! Hp recovered thanks to +30 Ps food, +5 Charisma when the user cuisine, every 25 levels the skill can evolve .**

 _'So even something as cooking can become a skill, I also took 35 Ex for just a slice of bacon !_ 'He thought happily before watching the 20 or so remaining slices of bacon and then back to the new Skill window, before repeating the action again, as a grin worked its way into his face' _Ex 35 only for a slice of bacon?_ ' If it could be anatomically possible his grin grew large enough that it was stretched from ear to ear ' _Oh I'm soooo going to abuse the hell out of it_ 'he thought before he began resuming to preparing breakfast.

(15 minutes and after a breakfast)

 **Congratulation for having completed your first mission**

 **\+ 1Pda, + Exp 735, +10 reputation with the Dursleys**

 **-Kiss The Cook LV5 560/1000**

 **+10 Slices of bacon in the inventory**

 **Ding level up! Ding level up!**

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 8 years**

 **Level: 3 Ex 135/600 (0%)**

 **Title: THE GAMER, The Horcrux of ?, the monster of Dursley**

 **Hp: 50/50 Mm 100/100 Rm (mana regeneration) 22 Mp per minute**

 **Strength 9 (-5) = 4**

 **Dex 9 (-5) (+ 1) = 5**

 **Int 23 (-10) = 13**

 **Wis 11**

 **Vit 10 (-5) = 5**

 **Def 9 (-5) (+ 2) = 6**

 **Car 6 (-5) = 1**

 **For?**

 **Points to be assigned (PDA): 16**

 **skill**

 **Gamer of the body (Max Lv) Active / Passive**

 **Mind Gamer (Lv Max) Passive**

 **The last Forger (Lv Max) Passive**

 **Kiss the Cook (Lv 5 25/200) Passive**

 **Observes (Lv 1 12/50) Enable**

 **Affinity to runes (Lv Max) Passive**

 **Affinity Spell (Max Lv) Passive**

 **Fire affinity (Lv 1 00/100)**

 **Parseltongue (Lev 00/100)**

 **Titles**

 **THE GAMER;**

 **The Horcrux of ?;**

 **Monster of the Dursleys;**

 **Malnourished;**

' wow my first level up, it seems like I have to train to increase my stat or assign points to them ' thought Harry before taking a slice of bacon from his inventory and eating it quickly before someone saw him eat 'It was a good idea to put them in the inventory' Harry thought happily before being brought back to reality by his uncle's voice "BOY What are you still doing here, go to tend the garden" Vernon said in an irritated voice.

 **Ding! Mission coming!**

 **Tends the garden: The Dursleys' garden needs a settled, rip the weeds and kill the rats inside the Garden**

 **For every 10 weeds plucked +10 Ex**

 **For each mouse killed +10 Ex**

 **Reward: 50 Ex, +10 relationship with the Dursleys, book on medicinal herbs**

 **Accept /** Refuse

Seeing the button Refuse grayed out and no information on what would happen if he failed, and or he refused Harry reluctantly pressed the Accept button, and headed for the garden.

When someone thinks of the word garden many people think the garden to garden in front of the house or the grasslands that are the gardens of the countryside, the Dursleys' garden was in the middle ground between these two, located behind the house was several hundred meters long and had a tree peach near a small fountain ... and every single square centimeter of the garden was overgrown with weeds "If it were not for the experience points I would avoid it completely, fuck this shit the Dursley can't kill me and at worst should they lock me in the closet I have the bacon that I smuggled out of todays breakfast " Harry murmured before bending over and begin to rip weeds [Ding +10 Ex] [Ding +10 Ex]

 **Ding! through the use of a repeated action a new Skill was created.**

 **Rip (Lv1 50/200): Grab something firmly and forcefully rips it apart, no matter if it is grass, wood, metal or even meat.**

 **At the current level you can rip: Grass, small bushes.**

 **Used without mana 10 points damage**

 **Used with mana 30 Points damage, -10Mp**

"I finally got a skill that uses mana, maybe now I can figure out how to use it," said Harry to himself before another window popped up in front of him

 **Ding! Through the use of sustained action you have created a new Skill**

 **Speak to yourself? I too: When you start an interior monologue Gar factor increased by 10%**

Harry looked shocked window in front of him _'I have to avoid doing monologues for now if you do not want to activate this skill'_

Wis +1

'So I can increase the stats with other ways that only level up Umm ...'

Wis + 1

'Exactly' Harry thought before he heard a strange voice "stupid two-legs always making strange faces while touching the air and ruining my sleep" said a voice before Harry turned around to find were it was "Who is here" "There it goes again disturbing my sleep and ruining my afternoon "said the voice before a new window popped up in front of him

 **Ding! The Skill Parseltongue leveled up**

'So it's a snake ... Let's make the a good use of the Parseltongue skill then' " _Where are you ?_ "Harry asked," _Oh a two-legged speaking the language down here idiot_ "before Harry bowed his head and saw the snake in all its splendor, it looked like a Adder, a viper native of Great Britain, It was black and gold with dark silver eyes 'looks'

 **Name: XYZETHAKDGHY% $ £ ")**

 **Species: Vipera Absorbent (assimilative viper)**

 **Hp 500/500 100/100 Pm**

 **Lv 15 135/5000**

 **Age: 1 year**

 **Strength: 35**

 **Agility: 45**

 **Intelligence: 20**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **Vitality: 50**

 **Fortuna: 5**

 **Charisma: 2**

 **Ding! The skill observe has leveled up!**

'Wow so much information and it is also the first time I used this skill, mmm ... has good statistics to be only a snake ...' 'What do you mean by this part of the world? "Harry asked Snake, ignoring blue windows that kept popping up in front of him" _Because of a stupid two legs those who speak the language of the Earth are not welcomed in this part of the world anymore and are chased away from there_ " said casually the snake" _Why do you keep saying that I speak the language of the Earth?_ "Harry asked, confused" _All the snakes can speak the language of the Mother Earth, you're talking in my language, and so you're speaking the language of the Earth_ "the snake said before closing his eyes and shaking his head happily "Do you have a name? "" _Of course I have a name stupid, my name is the one-who-slither-silently_ "said the snake ," _It's a beautiful name even if it is a bit too long ... how about I give you a new name, one that I can use more easily ?_ "He asked gently to the snake " _Okay I do not think that a two-legs can understand my great name_ "said the snake in haughty manner " _How about Venena?_ "Harry asked to the serpent," _Mmm ... Venena ... I think that even a Two-Legs like you can give me a name worthy of someone like me_ "said Venena" _Now that we are friend do you think that you can help me out?_ "Harry asked at Venena" _Very well, what should I do?_ " " _I have to rip the weeds from this garden, and I have to kill the rats that infest it, if you could kill the rats you would do me a great favor_ "Harry told Venena " _Then you ask me to help you and in the meantime you buy me lunch ... okay but remember that you owe me a favor,_ "said Venena before they headed for the tall grass and the last thing he heard from her was" _Come here dear mice I don't want to hurt you ... I want to eat you just a little bit_ "said Venena before the sound of her hissing was replaced by one of the windows that appeared before him.

 **Ding! +10 Ex; Ding! +10 EX; Ding! + Ex 10; Ding! +10 Ex; Ding! +10 EX; Ding! +10 Ex; Ding! +10 EX; Ding! + Ex 10; Ding! +10 Ex; Ding! +10 EX; Ding! +10 Ex**

' Oh well better them than me ' thought Harry before starting to rip away the weeds [ **+10 Ex** ][ **+10 Ex** ] **Ding! the skill Rip has leveled up! [+1 Str]** " Eheheh, this is so cool" said Harry before ripping away the weeds with a little more strength than before.

 **(2 hours,300 experience points, two skill level up and 3 points in strength after)**

" _Thanks for the meal_ " said Venena "BOY HAVE YOU NOT FINISHED?" Vernon yelled from the dining room "It's Uncle Vernon, hurry up and hide yourself before he finds you ! "Harry told Venena with voice full of concern" _...hand me your arm_ "said Venena before Harry did as she said," _What are you going to ... Ouch_ , "Harry said before retracting his hand when Venena bit him "Did you just bit m-AAAAAAAHHHHHh" Harry said before screaming in pain, and the last thing he saw before he passed out was Venena approaching his arm.

"WHAT IS THIS YELLING?!" Vernon said before rushing into the garden and seeing Harry passed out on the lawn, "Damn, stupid boy..." Vernon muttered, before bending down and collecting, Harry bringing him into the house, and placing him under the stairs, not noting the small snake tail disappearing into the right arm of Harry.

 **Here, we finished the first chapter of the arc of the origins ,it will be two, maximum three chapters before you get to the beginning of the real fun, now a question I have asked is this: should I send Harry to Hogwarts, or to another school, or better yet create separate arcs up to the tournament-Three Mages? The choice is yours, tell me what you choose in the reviews or send a message in my account, thanks for reading this far and see you for another chapter**

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 8 years**

 **Level: 3 Ex 565/600 (94%)**

 **Title: THE GAMER, The Horcrux of ?, the monster of Dursley**

 **Hp: 50/50 Mm 100/100 Rm (mana regeneration) 26 Mp per minute**

 **Strength 12 (-5) = 4**

 **Dex 9 (-5) (+ 1) = 5**

 **Int 15 (-10) = 5**

 **Wis 13**

 **Vit 10 (-5) = 5**

 **Def 9 (-5) (+ 2) = 6**

 **Car 6 (-5) = 1**

 **For?**

 **Points to be assigned (PDA): 16**

 **Gamer of the body (Max Lv) Active / Passive: It guarantees the user a body which allows them to experience the world like a game**

 **Mind Gamer (Max Lv) Active / Passive: allows the user to keep a state of mind clear, calm and think logically even life threatening.**

 **The last Forger (Lv Max): Thanks to the fragment of the Kaleidoscope assimilated in your body thanks to GAMER program you can create in your reality the styles and skills of people copying them from other universes, it's up to you to find out how.**

 **It allows the assimilation of the basic concepts of the abilities of the other universes, you can assimilate a basic universe only once (for the base universe I mean the universe of Canon EX if it absorbs the abilities of the universe of Bleach will absorb those of Canon and not those of a fanfiction about Bleach.)**

 **Parseltongue (Lv 00/200) Passive: Allows you to talk to snakes, and to control them at will, the higher the level, the easier it is to control the snakes with a higher level of yours, you can control every level of Snake 5 or less, the maximum level beyond which it can no longer control the snake increases with increasing level of 5.**

 **Affinity for the runes (Lv Max) Passive: Destroying ? and tearing a fragment of his soul, let you have some of its affinity, increases by 25% Ex earned studying runes.**

 **Affinity Spell (Max Lv) Passive: Destroying ? and tearing a fragment of his soul, let you have some of its affinity, increases by 25% Ex earned by studying spells.**

 **Elemental affinity: fire (Lv 1 00/50) Passive: Destroying ? and tearing a fragment of his soul, let you have some of its affinity, increases by 25% the power of the fire element spells**

 **Kiss the Cook (lv 5 150/1000): Give your food taste better and your looks in the kitchen as well as your cuisine improves ! Hp recovered thanks to +40 Ps food, +6 Charisma when the user cuisine, every 25 levels the skill can evolve**

 **Rip (Lv3 540/600): Grab something firmly and forcefully rips it apart, no matter if it is grass, wood, metal or even meat.**

 **At the current level you can rip: Grass, small bushes.**

 **Used without mana: 20 points damage**

 **Used with mana 60 Points damage, -13Mp**

 **Titles**

 **THE GAMER: 50% increase in the Ex during training up to level 15 after which rose only 25%.**

 **The Horcrux of ?, someone has inserted a fragment of his soul in you making you an Horcrux, intelligence is divided in half until his removal, mental Corruption is activated (blocked thanks to the Gamer mind) Unlock Skill Parseltongue, Fire affinity , Runes affinity and spells, skills are lost if you do not use them when the Horcrux is removed.)**

 **Monster of Dursley: Frightened of your magic the Dursley consider you a monster and they spread rumors about you -5 Charisma! The title is erased once raised your reputation with the neighborhood or by abandoning the neighborhood**

 **Curses and status effects**

 **Malnourished: -5 to all the physical parameters, the status can be taken away by eating healthily.**

 **Ja Ne**

 **Ander closes.**


	2. Goodbyes and new arrives

**AN: Hello Everybody, welcome back to the second chapter of Harry Potter: the multiverse gamer! Finally ! School has ended and I passed once again XD, so the next update should happen sooner so 't worry for this story I already have written it until chapter five so it's only a matter of translating it, I'm Italian so English isn't my mother language and Google translate is as shitty as it can get at translating things so I have to go through it more than once to make sure that there aren't any errors, thanks to all of you for your reviews, particularly to Lily Undomiel and Epuslso, I didn't really think about the name and when I updated it I didn't change it, I changed it in this chapter, but enough of my ramblings lets read!**

 **P.s.: I need a beta reader.**

 **P.p.s.: I changed some little things in the first chapter noting serious just the name of Harry and some skill.**

 **Little Whinging, Privet Drive**

 **July 21, 2007**

Harry opened his eyes in the darkness of the basement of Dursley " _Someone took the license plate of that snake_? "Harry asked himself " _I'm a snake I don't have a plaque_ " said Venena confused, she didn't understand the joke, hearing the voice of Venena Harry looked for her but couldn't find her anywhere " _Where are you?_ " Harry asked confused " _Look at your arm_ " said Venena " _What do you mean watch your- What the Fuck !?_ " Cursed Harry seeing the head of Venena sprout from his arm " _Calm down, I just fused with your arm_ , "said Venena calmly" _What do you mean you fused with my arm?!_ " Harry said shocked " _You don't know a lot of my specie, isn't it?_ "Venena said in a bored tone" _Sigh, now I understand why you have not begun to order me around..._ "Venena murmured softly, but not enough that Harry could not hear her," _What do you mean? Why should I order you around?_ "Harry asked at Venena, when he said so she tried to make herself look little as if she didn't want to answer that question " _I hoped that you wouldn't ask me about it_ " said Venena before taking a breath and start talking about" _my species is not like the others, While we were blessed by the Mother Earth we were not created by her, my ssspecie is artificial, we were created in 1350 by a pair of alchemist in an attempt to create the Philosopher stone, instead of creating it or even creating an Homunculus they created the progenitors of my species ,They thought that they were failures but when they attempted to banish them with simple a banishing spell, they become shocked when instead of banish them as the spell normally would have done the two snake absorbed the magic and began to adapt to it, so the two alchemists understood the value of their discovery and so after thousands of generations experiments here I am_. " said Venena with a bored tone, although the explanation was fast it did not take long for Harry to take shock of what Venena said before coming to a strange conclusion" _Wait, Wait a minute, if your species is worth so much to the Alchemist how are you even there with me and not in an Alchemist laboratory?_ " Harry asked to Venena .

To this question Venena lower my head in shame "I'm free because I'm a failed experiment," said Venena " _My venom is weak, my magic as well, and I can't absorb even the weakest spells_ "said Venena with a defeated and resigned voice, the look in Harry's eyes softened before he began to pet caress Venena's head " _I'm a failure too you know? These people are my family, and for them I'm nothing but a monster, a freak_ "Harry said in a calm but cold voice, hearing this Venena calmed down if only for a little bit " _I think we are much more alike than we thought_ " said Venena, at this point Harry could not suppress a warm laugh " _I guess so_ ," Harry said, while continuing to stroke the head of Venena, They remained like that for a couple of minutes until the door under the stairs opened, and the strangely calm and slightly worried voice of Petunia Dursley face came from the door "Harry are you okay? "Petunia asked," I could be better but ... "Harry said with a colder voice than usual" ... Come into the kitchen Vernon and I have to tell you something "Petunia said before closing the door" Venena do you want to come back in my body " " Yes Harry "said Venena before sinking back into Harry's arm "better check my status before going into the kitchen," Harry said before summoning the window 'Status'

 **Name: Henry Jameson Potter**

 **Age: 8 years**

 **Level: 3 Ex 565/600 (94%)**

 **Title: THE GAMER, The Horcrux of ?, the monster of Dursley**

 **Hp: 50/50 Mp 100/100 Rm (mana regeneration) 26 Mp per minute**

 **Strength 12 (-5) = 4**

 **Dex 9 (-5) (+ 1) = 5**

 **Int 15 (-10) = 5**

 **Wis 13**

 **Vit 10 (-5) = 5**

 **Def 9 (-5) (+ 2) = 6**

 **Car 6 (-5) = 1**

 **For?**

 **Points to be assigned (PDA): 16**

"It's only been a day and have already moved up of two levels," said Harry "Harry what is that thing?! "He asked shocked Venena" What thing? "Harry asked, confused" That blue box that is in front of you right now ! "said Venena nervously, Earing this Harry looked at Venena in total confusion, The Dursleys were not able to see the windows and Venena couldn't see it them before, So Why she can see them now ?" Observe"

 **Name: Venena Title: Blessed with Gaia**

 **Species: Vipera Absorbent (assimilatrice viper)**

 **Ps 500/500 100/100 Pm**

 **LV 15 375/30000**

 **Age: 1 year**

 **Strength: 25 (10) = 35**

 **Agility: 35 (10) = 45**

 **Intelligence: 20**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **Vitality: 40 (10) = 50**

 **Def 10 (10) = 20**

 **Fortuna: 5**

 **Charisma: 2**

 **Points to be awarded: 50**

 **skill**

 **Body Hunt (Lv 2 10/100, Active): this skill give the ability to enter into the bodies of other living beings and steal a random positive trait (you can't take two skills from the same species of animal, to obtain certain trait others have to be lost) and use them spending some of pm; Pm spent 10 per minute;**

 **obtained skills:**

 **Gamer body (Lv Max, Passive) allows the user to perceive the world as a game.**

 **Elemental affinity ; Earth (Lv 1 00/50): Thanks to the blessing of Gaia your Affinity towards the earth has risen enormously, manipulates the land around you to get out of trouble!**

 **Titles**

 **Gaia's Blessing: As a living being which surpassed the limits of its species Gaia has blessed you, evolve and reach the top of the food chain;**

 **It gives the Skill [Elementary Affinity Earth].**

 **Status effects and Curses**

 **Damaged Core: because of an error in your creation and your attempts to overcome it your core has been damaged, however it is still able to function at least partially; 0.5 Pm for Int points.**

"Wow," said Harry once read the data Venena 'So that's why she can see the blue windows, because she copied my skill, that skill is really scary to have' Harry thought as he turned to look at that Venena looked shocked blue window in front of her " _Venena are you o..._ " Harry was interrupted when the voice of his aunt petunia came from the living room, " _Harry are you okay?_ "" _I'm arriving Aunt_ "said Harry" _Venena do you want to stay here or do you want to come with me?_ " " _It's okay Harry I'll stay here, I have to think about something..._ "said Venena to Harry as the latter was preparing to leave the room" _All right, I see what those two want and come back,_ "Harry said before going out and leaving Venena to her thoughts.

 **The Dursleys' living room**

"Sit down boy, we have something to discuss with you," Vernon said, his voice was strangely calm and knowing his usual temperament this strange calm in his voice filled Harry worry "what do you want to discuss uncle?" Harry said, "You are going to ... go away from this house, a cousin of Petunia discovered that she could not have children and offered to take you with her." Said Vernon, Harry was scared by all that Vernon had said but thanks to Gamer's Mind he didn't manifest it " Where will I go? "Harry asked," I don't really know Maybe Russia, maybe the States, Who Knows "said Vernon, for the first time since he felt his voice Harry could feel the force behind it and realized that discussion was closed and then turned to leave but before he could Vernon stopped him "Wait before you go we still have to tell you something," said Vernon, and Harry sat down as he was ordered "Damn ... this is turning out worse than expected ... Well Harry, I'll be frank you are a wizard" at this point Harry laughed so hard that he fell from his chair and began to roll in the ground, holding his sides because of the stupid joke that Vernon had told him "what do you mean? "Harry said before Vernon handed him a letter," Read it, it was in your basket when we found you that day on the front door, "said Vernon to Harry 'I would have done it even if he had not said it' thought Harry

31/10/2003

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, We regret to inform you that in this sad day Mr. James Phineas Potter and Mrs. Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans were killed, Only their son Henry Jameson Potter survived and as the closest relatives still alive you have earned their custody, thanks to the blood wards until you stay in the same home you will be protected against anything that will bring him harm and since the blood purists group that targeted his family is still in circulation for his and your safety we ask you to take care of him in an environment far away from the magical world, thank you for taking care of him._

 _Albus Percival Whulfric Brian Dumbledore._

"W-W-What is this thing?! "Harry said after reading the letter, his magic responding to his anger and the dining room table began to shake, a blue window popped up in front of him but he did not notice it because of is anger, " You wanted a proof, you wanted the truth, that's your truth, your birthright "Vernon said quietly" So that's why I'm here with you, that's why you have mistreated me until now "screamed Harry to the Dursleys, Earing this the calm of Vernon died and his face became a mask of rage "You were oppressed?! Mistreated !? We have given you a roof over your head, We have feed and dressed you, it is true we have given you a room in the basement to sleep and we have made you do some household task, but there was a reason, "said Vernon before he calmed down again and a sad look appeared on his face "I'm just a Muggle but also I have seen what was going on during the war, you know what it's like to stay awake at night and watch for hours a door, just to be sure no-one is trying to get in and take you away and your own family and the do it again and again and again every night of your life? Petunia and I were able to get away from that place, to settle down here away from that world of Wizards "Vernon spat the word as if it were poison" Then you came along, you were just a baby; Oh we thought that since you were a baby maybe you wouldn't have inherited the same powers of your parents, that you'd be normal, but nooooo, you were like them, so we understood that if we had to protect Dudley we would have to take you away from here, but every time we would send you away, to an orphanage, to a family house, you would always come back here again , once we have also attempted to leave home only to return here the next day without knowing how, so we decided to push you away, to make you feel hate, to make you want to escape, yet even that was useless... you would not break "When Vernon said this his eyes met that of Harry , his eyes had a crazy light inside them and this started to scare Harry" But now everything will work ! Your aunt has found a cousin who will adopt you, being a blood relative will protect her and we are free, we will be gone from the UK and you will not see us again. "Vernon said, his deep voice sent shivers down Harry's back" So prepare your bags because tomorrow you will go. "

 **July 22, 2007**

Needless to say, the next day was not an easy one for the Dursley family and Harry, the tension in the house could be cut with a knife, within a few hours Harry was leaving and would not set foot in that house, "Harry ... come here we need to talk " said Venena breaking the silence," what do you want to talk? " " ... After what you showed me, after I understood why I was so weak I started to think 'so it's just a stupid joke of destiny that made me so weak? Because the stupid of my creator has done something wrong while creating me? Well Fuck destiny and fuck him too, I'll become strong even without his help, the only good thing I have at the moment is body hunt and even with it I'm still too weak to use it at its best... this is what I thought in this days, I thought how much I was weak and how I would have to get stronger, so I came to one conclusion" said Venena closing her eyes and taking a deep breath " Harry... I want you to make me your familiar "Venena said, her tone was strong and in it could be sensed an hint of anxiety, fear... and concern? "What do you mean you want me to become your familiar? " Harry asked " I mean that you'll be my 'master' and I'll be your 'servant' (nothing of that kind, filthy perverts; D), we will share an empathic bond that will let me know if you are in danger and your magic will make my body stronger, while one of the benefits that you would receive is to have with you a very good spy that can go inside most places a telepathic link that will let you see with my eyes and someone to confide with that will keep all your secrets " said Venena " How do I become your master? "Harry asked" I have to recite an oath in the language of the land and you have to accept it " " Very well, let's do it then" Harry said as Venena started " Let's start then _one-who-slither-silently_ swear as a daughter of the earth to serve Harry James Potter as her familiar, do you agree to this oath? "asked Venena whose voice had become serious and solemn" I Harry James Potter accept this oath "Harry said, it was then that for a single, tiny, infinitesimal instant Harry saw a single blue string of magic that wrapped around their body before disappearing "Venena are you okay?" Harry asked concerned, only a few instants after the brief ritual had ended Venena began to writhe and hiss in pain " I'm fine Harry I am just shocked by the amount of mana you have sent me "said Venena making Harry sigh of relief" thanks god I was scared" Harry said before being interrupted by Petunia " Harry come is going to get " yelled her from upstairs "we'll talk later we need to go now" Harry said before presenting his arm towards Venena for her to climb up and rest on his shoulders "Let's see who will take care of us from now on," Harry said before leaving from the basement and shut the door behind her for the last time.

 **Stanton Street**

A white BMW series 5 darted in the uncrowned streets of Stanton Street, a young woman with black hair was driving it while talking at the earphones in her ears, "I told you I'm going to adopt him!" "Are you sure he will not interfere with the plan? I know you want a son but- "" Do not worry about the plan, so with him around I just have another reason to carry it out " the person on the other side of the phone took a while to respond before he sighed and began to speak "Sigh, okay, I have better things to do than try to dissuade a stubborn woman like you, I just hope that you know what you are doing." the voice said before hanging up "I hope it too" she murmured before turning right with the car and take the road to Privet Drive, a few minutes later she arrived at her destination 'number 6 ... number 5 ... ah here is number 4' she thought before stopping the car and crossing the short driveway and ring the bell, once the door was opened she was greeted by a 9-year old boy, a little small for his age, with messy black hair and bright green eyes, she smiled at the boy

"Hello I'm Elise Evans is this the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley? ".

 **The Dursleys' living room 15 minutes before the arrival of Elsa**

" Have you got everything? Are you ready to go? "Petunia asked," Yes Aunt "Harry said for the hundredth time before bending down and take his bag" Wait! I have something to give you "said Petunia before disappearing for a second behind the door only to reappear after a few minutes with a worn-out book" put it in your back pack this thing here is the old diary of your mother and the photo albums that we have managed to preserve, I think that you should take them with you "Petunia said as she gave Harry his backpack, his eyes were brimming with tears as she accepted the backpack.

 **Ding special item received!**

 **Grimoire of Lily Evans: This Grimoire contains all the spell created by Lily Evans and instructions in how to get started with the basics for rituals, Occlumency, and the basis for the use of magic without a wand**.

... 'This. is. Fantastic ! 'Harry thought, his mind went haywire while receiving the diary and putting it inside the backpack "Thanks Aunt" Harry said as he clutched it at his chest .

"Boy come here for a second," Vernon called from upstairs "Yes Uncle I'm coming" Harry said before turning and giving a grateful look at Petunia and after laying the backpack near the stairs he headed upstairs.

"What do you want Uncle?" Harry said before entering the room and freeze when he saw the object that was in the hands of his uncle

"You know what this is Harry? "Vernon asked," It is-is-is a knife uncle Vernon "Why do you have it in the hands? "Harry said, startled, Vernon looked at him for a while 'before chuckling" do not worry I will not hurt you, it's the opposite in fact, "said Vernon before handing it to him," Take this is yours now, "he said Vernon before Harry He picked up 'Watch'

 **Name: old combat knife**

 **Durability: 15/20**

"Is a simple knife of World War 1, it probably will not help you so much but it's better be safe than sorry and then worry about what's going to happen, now I'll show you how to use it" said Vernon before getting in position and showing him some moves and handing it back to Harry, "Now try it, remember, this knife as while it's a bit 'longer than normal, it's not a sword so you always have to get inside your opponent's guard to kill him. " Harry tried to copy what Vernon did and barely succeeding.

 **Ding! A new skill has been created**

 **Blade mastery (Lv 1 00/00) Passive: it gives those who have this skill the ability to use all weapons bladed weapon with light efficiency; +Dex 10% +5% Str increase when using bladed weapon; +1% Dex +1% Str increase when being unarmed .**

Harry's eyes widened when the blue window appeared 'So even the Skill, not only the Title and the points can increase the stats but even the skill can do it ?' Harry thought happily "Harry are you okay? You stayed motionless for a while " Asked Vernon concerned" Yes I'm fine, I'm just having some problem here because It's a little heavy "Harry said before getting into position and repeating over and over what Vernon had showed him.

He continued to train for a few minutes and was able to raise the level of the new skill that he had obtained before ringing of the bell distracted him, with a sigh he hid the knife in the pocket of his pants and walked to the door, took a deep breath and with the heart in his throat he opened the door, in front of him was a young woman, she had a round face and blacks hair with blonde tips that reached her shoulders, her light gray eyes seemed old and held a wisdom well beyond the age that she showed, she wore black jeans and a low-cut T-shirt one or two sizes larger than hers 'those eyes are strange, they are too ... similar to what uncle Vernon had yesterday 'Harry was torn away from his thoughts when the foreign lady began to speak "Hello I'm Elise Evans is this the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley? ".

 **the Dursleys' living room**

The Dursleys' living room seemed to have become the epicenter of the events that took place in the house, from the shocking statement of yesterday to the meeting with the woman who would take away Harry.

That's why we can see the Dursley family and Harry on the couch and Elise in the chair, far from each other and Elise was drinking calmly a cup of tea that Petunia made, Harry was the first to try to break the silence "Um ... Mmm ... So ... Why do you want to adopt me? "Harry asked timidly, at this question Elise smiled bitterly before closing her eyes and sighing," I understand that you're curious about this sudden adoption, I'm someone that you've never met before and I'm taking you from the only family that you know, the fact is that I can't have children ... an Incident that I had when I was young has taken forever from me this possibility, the doctors said that what happened could not be cured and now I can't have children, "Elise said, her voice was filled with sadness and despair as she said these words "I'm sorry I didn't want to-" "do not worry you were just curious, it's not like you wanted to bring back some bad memories after all" Elise said as her voice became fainter with every word, that did sadden Harry, it hadn't passed even five minutes from their first meeting and he was already, at least according to him, ruining everything, thinking this an idea appeared in his head 'If Observe can give me information about objects and animals, perhaps it can give me also information on people! maybe I can still make things right! 'Harry thought, happy to have found a solution to his dilemma' Observe '

 **Name: Elise Evans**

 **Title: Researcher at 'A.R.S.I.A.L.C. / ?**

 **Hp ? Mp ?**

 **Lv ?**

 **Age: ?**

 **Str:?**

 **Dex:?**

 **Int:?**

 **Wis:?**

 **Vit:?**

 **Def: ?**

 **Luck: ?**

 **Charisma: ?**

 **Curses or status effects**

 **corruption of the soul: ?**

 **It's impossible to get all the information due to the difference in level**.

Seeing that his research had gone to hell Harry furrowed eyes 'I didn't think that between you and me there was such a large level gap, I managed to read Venena and she has 11 more levels than I' thought Harry not noticing that the discussion was going on while he thought

"So what do you do for a living? Petunia Didn't say what it was" Vernon said "I work in a research center." Elise said "What kind of research? "" Mostly astronomical although some of my colleagues prefer to work on the purely theoretical while I have specialized in the practical side of the work "Elise said as she finished the cup of tea" Where is this research center? "Vernon asked," On an island of the Pacific, I have another 2 months off before I have to return there, I think these two months are enough for me and for Harry to get to know each other "Elise said, earing this Vernon frowned " An Atlantic island? How will Harry to go to school in a place so far from land? " as Vernon asked this Elise shook her head" We have a school on the island where the children of staff can study, also their families lives on the island, you can say that it is almost a self-sustaining sistem." Elise said with a hint of pride " Very well, I assume that you have with you the adoption papers? "Vernon said" you can sign them right now if you want after that I just have to take them at the adoptions office to authenticate them and we're done "said Elise before taking off the bag a big dossier" I have already signed all I need is your signature and that of Harry "Elise said as Vernon and Petunia were signing the sheets " Harry I need you to sign too" said Elise dragging Harry out of his thoughts 'I must have been distracted for longer than I expected '' Sorry I'm confused what do I need to sign? "Harry asked to Elise" Don't worry I just need your signature for the passport and your uncles already gave me your personal information, then we will go to the photographer to get your photo and finally we will go to City Hall to finish the process of adoption and for the passport, then we will have two months of peace and quiet before having to return to the island, easy right? " said Elise with a smirk on her face as she passed the pen and the paperwork to Harry who completed it without much trouble

 **Ding! A new skill was created!**

 **Calligraphy lv 1/100 (Passive): makes penmanship more readable and pleasing to the eye as the level increase (The Skill is evolvable)**

 **Ding! a new skill was created**

 **Bureaucracy Lv 1/100 (Passive): The ability to catalog files and paperwork files without losing patience is an art, this skill increases the patience and the ability to arrange the paperwork as the level increases.**

'I wonder what Calligraphy will evolve into? Who knows maybe I'll write in the air? 'Harry thought with a hint of amusement as he closed blue windows before a strange thought came into his head, "Wait a second, I thought that the processes for the adoption were longer than this, we just filled some papers, I can't believe that we are done already" Harry said, and this question the gaze of the adults in the room went a little dark "Harry, the process for the adoption is a very long one, we had to wait for more than six months before we were given the ok from the court, we didn't want to tell you because we didn't know if ..." "If the court would rejected the application for adoption isn't it?" Harry said with a weak voice and the only answer he got was a shy nod from Elise, after he was given an answer Harry's face lit up with a beaming smile, "Then I think that we should make it official? "Harry said, and the smile that was on the face Of Elise would be able to melt even the coldest of hearts" I think we should. "

 **A couple of hours after**

The farewell at home Dursley did not last too much, in part because they had already given farewell before Elise arrival, in part because the fatigue of the day was making them feel tired " Are you ready to go?" Elise asked to Harry "Yes we can go, "Harry said, opening the car door" harry are you sure that you didn't forget anything?" Venena that still laid on his shoulders, her voice was almost too quiet, probably because of the tiring day, she reminded Harry that he hadn't yet introduced her to Elise" Elise ...? " " Yes, what do you want Harry? " "Do you like snakes? " " Yes why? "Elise said without taking her eyes from the road" good, I'm glad to hear it, please don't scream "Harry said as Venena slid into his hand and stuck her head out of his sleeve" Why should I screa-aaaaahhhhh HARRY WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A SNAKE IN YOUR HAND? "Elise said as she clutched to the handle, trying to not run over some people " That's why I asked you not to scream ... "Harry said with a resigned sigh" This is Elise Venena, Venena this is Elise, Venena greets Elise come on don't be rude " Harry said as Venena swayed her head as if trying to greet Elise and oddly enough this seemed to calm her "So she is trained? "Elise asked after calming down and Harry happily nodded" You don't have to worry, she will not hurt anyone" " Very well, I suppose that you can keep it, we will have to buy a terrarium and some mice for her to eat, do you know what race she belongs? " " I know it's a snake and nothing else ... Oh she's not poisonous though" Harry said as Elise frowned " How do you know that she isn't poisonous? " Elise asked as when Harry replied embarrassed" Ah-AH mmm ... she bit me? "Harry said uncertain and Elise could not help but sigh," Well fortunately you okay, now you can get some sleep here from here to our home it will take at least two hours, so it's better that you get some sleep now "said Elise as Harry yawned " I think you're right, maybe it is better if I sleep a little, "Harry said before closing his eyes and falling asleep shortly after.

 **Name: Henry Jameson Potter**

 **Age: 8 years**

 **Level: 3 Ex 565/600 (94%)**

 **Title: THE GAMER, The Horcrux of ?, the monster of Dursley**

 **Hp: 50/50 Mm 100/100 Rm (mana regeneration) 26 Mp per minute**

 **Strength 12 (-5) = 7.12**

 **Dex 9 (-5) (+ 1) = 5.09**

 **Int 15 (-10) = 5**

 **Wis 13**

 **Vit 10 (-5) = 5**

 **Def 9 (-5) (+ 2) = 6**

 **Car 6 (-5) = 1**

 **For?**

 **Points to be assigned (PDA): 16**

 **Gamer of the body (Max Lv) Active / Passive: It guarantees the user a body which allows them to experience the world like a game**

 **Mind Gamer (Max Lv) Active / Passive: allows the user to keep a state of mind clear, calm and think logically even life threatening.**

 **The last Forger (Lv Max): Thanks to the fragment of the Kaleidoscope assimilated in your body thanks to GAMER program you can create in your reality the styles and skills of people copying them from other universes, it's up to you to find out how.**

 **It allows the assimilation of the basic concepts of the abilities of the other universes, you can assimilate a basic universe only once (for the base universe I mean the universe of Canon EX if it absorbs the abilities of the universe of Bleach will absorb those of Canon and not those of a fanfiction about Bleach.)**

 **Parseltongue (Lv 00/200) Passive: Allows you to talk to snakes, and to control them at will, the higher the level, the easier it is to control the snakes with a higher level of yours, you can control every level of Snake 5 or less, the maximum level beyond which it can no longer control the snake increases with increasing level of 5.**

 **Affinity for the runes (Lv Max) Passive: Destroying ? and tearing a fragment of his soul, let you have some of its affinity, increases by 25% Ex earned studying runes.**

 **Affinity to Spell (Max Lv) Passive: Destroying ? and tearing a fragment of his soul, let you have some of its affinity, increases by 25% Ex earned by studying spells.**

 **Elemental Affinity: fire (Lv 1 00/50) Passive: Destroying ? and tearing a fragment of his soul, let you have some of its affinity, increases by 25% the power of the fire element spells, +5% fire control**

 **Kiss the Cook (lv 5 150/1000): Give your food taste better and your looks in the kitchen as well as your cuisine improves ! Hp recovered thanks to +40 Ps food, +6 Charisma when the user cuisine, every 25 levels the skill can evolve**

 **Rip (Lv3 540/600): Grab something firmly and forcefully rips it apart, no matter if it is grass, wood, metal or even meat.**

 **At the current level you can rip: Grass, small bushes.**

 **Used without mana: 20 points damage**

 **Used with mana 60 Points damage, -18Mp**

 **Calligraphy lv 1/100 (Passive): makes penmanship more readable and pleasing to the eye as the level increase (The Skill is evolvable)**

 **Bureaucracy Lv 1/100 (Passive): The ability to catalog files and paperwork files without losing patience is an art, this skill increases the patience and the ability to arrange the paperwork as the level increases.**

 **Blade mastery (Lv 1 00/00) Passive: it gives those who have this skill the ability to use all weapons bladed weapon with light efficiency; +Dex 10% +5% Str increase when using bladed weapon; passively grants +1% Dex and +1% Str**

 **Titles**

 **THE GAMER: 50% increase in the Ex during training up to level 15 after which rose only 25%.**

 **The Horcrux of ?, someone has inserted a fragment of his soul in you making you an Horcrux, intelligence is divided in half until his removal, mental Corruption is activated (blocked thanks to the Gamer mind) Unlock Skill Parseltongue, Fire affinity , Runes affinity and spells, skills are lost if you do not use them when the Horcrux is removed.)**

 **Monster of Dursley: Frightened of your magic the Dursley consider you a monster and they spread rumors about you -5 Charisma! The title is erased once the reputation with the neighborhood is increased or by abandoning the neighborhood**

 **Curses and status effects**

 **Malnourished: -5 to all the physical parameters, the status can be taken away by eating healthily.**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. its pool time(About dimensional travel)

Here we are guys I'm sorry that this is not a real update but in this days I re-read all the chapter that I wrote and I found out that I didn't like them , so I'm going to rewrite the chapter that I wrote after the second, thanks for reading this shit, I'll see you all next time.

Ps: in the next few chapter I'm going to send Harry in another dimension, please tell me what dimension do you think that he should be sent, anything from games to film to books is accepted.


	4. A ritual, a fight and a journey Oh Joy!

**April 26, 1986 Chernobyl**

"Love… hurry up we have to go" said a woman with black hair as he shook his daughter, few minutes before her husband had told her that something strange had happened to the Nuclear plant and that thy should go away as soon as possible, like any good mother would do, she had the bags ready and was going to wake her daughter "Another five minutes mum" said the child before turning over in the bed and try to sleep again, at this the mother could only sigh "Come on get up we have to go, your dad said that we must go now" said the mother as she stroked the girl head "But we are in the middle of the n-night why can't we go tomorrow? "The girl asked as she rubbed his eyes to chase away sleep" Unfortunately we have to go now so hurry up and get up" said the mother before running downstairs when she heard the door slam "Honey we have to leave immediately! Take your bags and wake the baby! "Shouted her husband as he entered the house "But the girl is not ready yet " Said the woman while she tried to calm her husband but he continued to walk around the house before opening a safe hidden behind the wall and taking some documents "It doesn't matter we have to go now ! "said the husband before climbing upstairs and take his daughter still in her night dress "yawn—Gooood mornin' Papi" said the little girl yawning while clinging to her father's neck, who ran down the stairs and darted out the door while her mother finished loading the bags in the car "Papi Look at the sky! "The girl said as she watched the sky becoming an acid green "It's starting... I Didn't have enough time... " murmured the father while he cradled his daughter in his arms" Papi what is that thing, Papi What's happening?" said the little girl seeing something coming down from the sky "don't worry everything will be ok" said the father before a green light, burning, the swallow and everything went black.

 **August 10, 2007**

 **London, Elenoire's road**

"Ahhhh- Uff-Uff-Uff, Sigh again that nightmare, when will this story End? "Elise asked to herself as she got out of bed" It's better that I go and check on Harry, I hope that scream didn't scared, "said Elise as she headed for Harry's room, carefully opened the door to the room only to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw him asleep "fortunately He is still asleep, I thought that I woke him, Sigh It's better that I got back to My bed before I wake him for real, "said Elise before you turn up their noses because of their smell" Ok, change of program better if you first take a shower, "Elise murmured to herself as she closed the door of the room.

"I thought that she wouldn't leave anymore" Harry muttered as he slid out of bed, "do you remember what you need to do?" Venena asked to Harry and he replied "you know that I do, when I start the ritual I have to keep the mind clean and steady on what needs to be done, I will understand that the ritual is complete when I can move again" Said Harry and Venena earing this nodded "Very well, you better remember the warnings written in the Grimorio of your mother " said Venena at harry, the book of his mother was for Harry the first magic item that he found, his aunt didn't know that what she thought was simply one of his mother's school books, instead she was wrong, it was not a school book or a diary, this was where his mother had kept hidden all the spells she had created, the rituals that she had discovered and the study of a particular branch of the Occlumency, the mnemonic acceleration and mental partition, the mnemonic acceleration as the name says, increases the speed with which the mind processes the memories and brings with it the advantage of giving to those who practice it a good memory and an increase in receiving and sending information to the brain, the mental partition is instead slightly different, it serves to divide one's mind so that each party can focus on something different, this same ability will help him greatly with the ritual that he was about to do, it was one of the simplest and most useful existing rituals, It tunes the who uses it with his magical core and makes it easy to use magic without a wand or some other kind of focus, now the question that comes to mind is: If it is so useful Why no one uses it?

Simple, all rituals used by witches or wizards, except the marital one and the adoption one, are declared illegal by the Ministry and whoever is found guilty of executing a ritual is sentenced to a year in Azkaban and a fine of 1,000 galleons ... that is if they can find you guilty, after all eye doesn't see, heart doesn't grieve.

Right?

After Harry wrote the runes on the floor with chalk and began to direct his magic to the runes in the floor he felt immediately immobilized and unable to move, as if something or someone had sedated and dazed him before a feeling of euphoria and light weight pervaded him, gradually he felt his mind and his memories slip away, Why was he here? And what was he doing? "Harry don't let yourself to be consumed by the magic, control it and complete the ritual" the voice of Venena brought Harry to reality and with an gargantuan effort he managed to regain the control of its magic and the feeling of lightness disappeared 'perfect now I just have to send the magic in the last two rune and the ritual shall do its course and it will end 'Harry thought before activating the runes Axii and Quen (Rune of the witcher wild hunt and previous series not Futhark or Norse Axii stands for mind / magic and Quen is going to land / protection in this is used to anchor the mind to the magic of Harry.) after he activated the two runes Harry felt the sensation of immobility recede until it disappeared altogether.

 **Ding! A ritual was completed successfully!**

 **Ritual completed: Magic enhancement**

 **Who uses this ritual increases the sync between your core and your mind and control it has on its magic**

 **Sag +5, + 10 Int**

 **skills obtained**

 **Affinity to mana Lv 1 00/50 (passive): this skill increases the ability to see and feel the mana + 10% Sag per level to higher levels the skills you can evolve**

 **At this level the user can feel the mana up to the distance of one meter and see a very slight distortion where the pure mana is located.**

 **Mana manipulation Lv 1 00/50 (passive): This skill gives its user the power to manipulate mana inside and outside of your body without the use of a mouth it is a wand or something else similar. Int + 10%, + 20% for level Sag**

 **Ding! Congratulations mission completed**

 **The birth of a magician like any magician who also respects you have to begin to expand your repertoire of magic**

 **Main mission: earn two or more skills that make use of mana, +50 Ex, +1 Pda**

 **secondary mission: Make use of a basic level ritual**

 **\+ 150 Ex +3 Pda**

 **Ding! Congratulations you have gone up the ranks!**

 **Name: Henry Jameson Potter**

 **Age: 8 years**

 **Level: 4 Ex 15/800 (00:01%)**

 **Title: THE GAMER, The Horcrux of ?**

 **Hp: 50/50 Mp 3000/3000 Rom (mana regeneration) 36 Mp per minute**

 **Strength 12 (-5) = 4**

 **Dex 9 (-5) (+ 1) = 5**

 **Int 25 (-10) = 15**

 **Wis 18**

 **Vit 10 (-5) = 5**

 **Def 9 (-5) (+ 2) = 6**

 **Car 6**

 **For?**

 **Points to be assigned (PDA): 21**

"So it worked? "Venena asked excitedly, Harry looked into her eyes and said," Only one way to know "before closing his eyes and call the magic inside himself, the magic promptly replied, almost exuberant, then he started send it towards is arms, making the space that surrounded it vibrate like the flame of a candle, but Harry did not stop there, pushing the magic out of his body and condensing it until a small red ball, no bigger than a tennis ball he is floating on his hand, seeing that, however, no box appeared so Harry pushed more magic into the sphere

 **-10Mp**

 **-10Mp**

 **-10Mp**

 **Many other sticking notification boxes in front of him before another notification box.**

 **Ding! Through sustained action a new skill was created**

 **Energy Bolt Lv 1/5 00/50 Ex: a simple spell creates a ball of energy that once thrown against the enemy inflicts a certain level of damage**

 **Damage: 10+ (lvSkill * (cost mana))**

 **Ding! Congratulations mission completed!**

 **The first steps of a wizard: create your first spell**

 **Prerequisites for access to the mission: unlock the Skill "mana manipulation" (Completed)**

 **Ex +50, +1 Lv the spell created**

 **unlocked skill**

 **I.D. Creation / I.D. Escape Lv 1: A spell used to create instant dungeon. most powerful dungeon can be created by increasing the skills of power, can be created dungeons, -1000 Mp during the duration of the**

 **\- Empty: perfect for light training the damage done to the world are not transferred to the real world, Lv. dropp: null**

 **(If you engage in a fight within members of the same party the area will turn into a training ground in which when life never reaches zero but stops by one and it is ejected from the arena in perfect health).**

 **\- Zombie: creates a filled dungeon of zombies, attention to the boss, perfect to farm and train Lv. dropp: minimum.**

 **\- Ghosts: creates a filled dungeon of ghosts, the ghosts impossible to hit with purely physical attacks, Lv. dropp: low**

"Harry this is ..." "Yes" "Wow" "Yep" "Wow" Harry and Venena were shocked when they read what was written on the screen, the new skill was like a godsend for them, in recent days they couldn't train, in the morning Elise had decided to start preparing him for his entry into the Arsialc school, their classes were on a whole other level than their counterparts on the continent and despite the fact that Harry was making progress he still had much to learn, and in the afternoon she took Harry out in London, leaving Harry and Venena only the night to practice, and even then not having the chance to get out they were forced to study only the theory, but now they could put their theories practice at last!

" What are you waiting for ? let's get it on" Venena asked excitedly" Of course, "Harry replied with a grin before raising his hands to heaven and muttering "I.D Create-Zombie".

Venena felt as if a veil had been placed on the world before it is dissipated as fast as it had come, she tried to see if it had worked, and immediately began to see the difference between this world and the real one, here there was an unnatural calm, not even a car could be heard and the silence was deafening, it was broken only by Harry's breath, a reddish light came through the window and after a short while Venena saw that the sky was painted in all shades of red and the clouds turned into a dark ocher, it was a surreal sight considering that it was just 2 am and not dawn "Did it work? Do you see some zombies? "Harry asked excited " I don't see anything strange from here other than the fact that London seems to be a deserted city" said Venena turning towards Harry "What do you want to do then? Should we train here, or go back and try to sleep, "Harry asked to Venena which she replied almost immediately "We have to train, I have to find something to absorb while you have to train yourself, all your skills mean nothing if you can't use them correctly " after she sad this Venena didn't say anything else letting Harry make his own decision, Harry then summoned the blade that his uncle had given him, the weight of the blade in is hands did give him a greater sense of security, but despite this a sense of uneasiness gripped his heart as if something incredibly wrong was going to happen but he didn't know what .

"Harry are you okay?" asked Venena worried, by how Harry was acting, Harry turned around to see her and promptly replied with a nervous smile, "You do not have anything to worry" Harry said before starting to play with the knife, at one point a flash of inspiration hit him, 'I have an affinity to the fire, so this means that I can use it as a weapon' Harry thought before laying the knife in his inventory, this confused Venena 'Why would he willingly leave himself unarmed?' feeling that her patience was over Venena began to demand explanations from Harry "Harry, what the hell are you doing ?" she asked him, and Harry chose that moment to turn around toward her holding a small flame in his hands, "I'm sorry I know that I have seemed a bit strange as of late but I have a feeling that something will go wrong, I know that it sounds strange but I prefer to be ready for any eventuality" Harry said as he extinguished the flames in his hands and blue windows opened in front of him

 **Ding! you've got a new skill!**

 **Wisp Lv 2 Ex: 25/400**

 **A simple flame that emits little heat but it is good to illuminate dark places**

 **Mp -10 per minute**

 **Ding! You've got a new skill**

 **Firebolt Lv 1 Ex 15/200**

 **Creates a fireball that can be launched**

 **Damage: (0.5* Mp cost)/2**

"Perfect" Harry said, closing the windows, "Can we leave now?" He asked impatiently Venena, feeling that Harry began to laugh, "you're really impatient Ven-Ouch! OK, OK, I'll stop, hell there's no need to bite "exclaimed Harry holding his arm that Venena had bitten " We can go now "he said, and so they went down the stairs and left the house.

The street was deserted and the grumbling of the dead permeated the world under the crimson sky, the world had become an inhospitable place for living beings and Harry and Venena could sense this.

They did not have to walk far to find the first group of undead, at first they seemed normal but the closer they got the better they could see how they were different, their skin was gray and their bodies were almost mummified, their eyes were unnaturally blue and bright as if instead of eyes they had some unnatural fire, they were all dressed in old-fashioned clothes that ranged from 1800 to 1980 and one was wearing a strange robes that he could not identify "Observe" Harry whispered to one of the zombies with strange clothes

 **Name: Draugr Mage**

 **Age:?**

 **Level: 2**

 **Title: Undead minion (Mage +10 Int +10 Wis)**

 **Hp: 20/20 Mp 2000/2000 Rom (mana regeneration) 20 Mp per minute**

 **Strength 1**

 **Dex 5**

 **Int 10**

 **Wis 10**

 **Vit 1**

 **Def 30**

 **Car 1**

 **for 0**

 **A Draugr created from the corpse of a Magician, Because of its sedentary nature of his physical abilities are almost nil but due to its previous nature of magician managed to keep a small part of his intelligence and magic, can control the lower Draugr**

"Shit" Harry swore by reading the information that **Observe** had given him "these are not normal underworld" Venena said, her voice slightly higher than a whisper, Harry immediately turned towards her "What do you mean?" Harry asked while Venena turned towards him "my old masters were not exactly the best example of human being, they used all kinds of undead to protect their work and I am sure that they have created some that didn't exist before, these, these are something that I haven't seen before" said Venena sounding impressed and disturbed at the same time "Yes, but if you do not know where they come from, then what the fuck are we going against? "Harry asked himself before a blue window appeared in front of him

 **Ding! The advent of the end**

 **Discover what is the origin of these strange zombies**

 **Reward:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure**

 **Death**

 **zombies are released into the world**

 _ **Yes**_ /No

Since the refusal option was blocked Harry did the only thing possible to do, he pressed yes accepting the mission and the weight of the choice that he made 'I have to win, It doesn't matter how I have to do it, I have to stop them all before they invade the world' Harry thought before the anxiety and nervous were sent away thanks to Gamer mind 'the first thing that I have to do is to check what I have in the inventory' Harry thought before opening inventory 'I have 30 pieces of lightly burned bacon, 1 combat knife, 5 bottles of water, a full charged phone and a map ... wait a map?' Harry thought confused before taking the map from the inventory and open it, inside there was marked in a particular place, a cemetery far enough away from his home but that he could reach quickly' Nunhead Cemetery here I come' he thought with a serious look in his eyes "But first ..." said Harry while among his hands began to form two twin fireballs "I have to take out the trash" Harry shouted as he threw the fireball to the Draugr mage who wasn't able to react in time and died instantly when the fireball hit him in the head + 35XP "Yes!" Harry shouted as he began to throw balls to others Draugr which then began to react and while most of them were unarmed some began to pull him stones and a very old Draugr also started to shot him some arrows, soon he was pushed on the defensive as the undead started to call reinforces so he began to go back to Venena "Venena I NEED YOUR HELP!" Harry shouted at Venena and after some seconds she reached him "the mages were two, one was hiding inside the store, Fortunately I managed to kill it, now I want to try something so get out of the way! "shouted Venena before launching into the mob, biting all the undead before they could react, a sickly green mark had appeared where she had bitten them before long she returned to his side, in her eyes a mad glint could be seen " _ **Deathbite: Life steal**_ " said Venena in a guttural tone while rivers of blue energy flowed toward her, Harry looked stunned as she grew, her scales darkening and becoming black, strange brands began to appear on her scales, at some point the river of life stopped and did her transformation.

 **Ding! End of combat !**

 **Preys killed: 15**

 **Experience obtained: 245 (14 Draugr=15XP each) (1 Draugr mage = 35)**

 **Skills obtained:**

 **Harvest: approached a dead body to get all the material that you can find, the objects will appear instantly in the inventory**

"Venena what happened?" Harry asked in a tone that didn't admit any excuses or hesitations, hearing him speak in this way the slight madness that was beginning to grip the mind of Venena disappeared allowing her to speak " _As I told you, there was an hidden Mage inside the shop so I approached him stealthily and I caught him from behind and started to absorb what I could from him, at one point I had a terrible headache and a technique that did not know before jumped in mind, and so I began to absorb even his life, when he died I went out from his body and I checked what had happened to me, apparently he was going to hit you with a spell called life steal, my intrusion must have destabilized it because the spell backfired, I must have absorbed it because at that time I was part of my host's body, I was lucky and was able to redirect the spell towards my venom sacs where it replaced my poison,_ "said Venena, now that she was calm again she could think again and finally she was able to explain what had happened "Ok, but all of this happened after you absorbed… their lives..." Harry said slowly beginning to understand what was going on "Observe"

 **Name: Venena Title: Blessed with Gaia**

 **Species: Vipera Absorbent (Assimilator viper)**

 **Hp 700/700 100/100 Mp**

 **LV 15 975/30000**

 **Age: 1 year**

 **Strength: 25 (+10) = 35**

 **Agility: 35 (+10) = 45**

 **Intelligence: 20**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **Vitality: 60 (+10) = 70**

 **Def 10 (+10) = 20**

 **Fortuna: 5**

 **Charisma: 2**

 **Points to be Awarded: 50**

 **skill**

 **Body Hunt (Lv 2 10/100, Active): this skill give the ability to enter into the bodies of other living beings and steal a random positive trait (you can't take two skills from the same species of animal, to Obtain Certain trait others have to be lost) and use them spending some of pm; Pm spent 10 per minute;**

 **Earth Spike (Lv 3 129/600, Active): Summon a spike of earth That can be used to kill a target**

 **Cost: 10 to 20 MP**

 **Damage: depends on the hit and on the power behind the spike**

 **Obtained skills:**

 **Gamer body (Lv Max, Passive) Allows the user to perceive the world as a game.**

 **Affinity Elementary; Earth (Lv 1 00/50): Thanks to the blessing of Gaia your Affinity towards the earth has risen enormously, manipulates the land around you to get out of trouble!**

 **Deathbite: Life Steal Lv 10**

 **A magical attack that is stored inside the poisonous gland of the user, It does 100 damage point and if the target dies Within 10 second of the activation of the mark it gives the user a permanent +1 point in vitality for target, it only works if the target is 10 level lower than the user**

 **Cost: 10 mana**

 **S.A. (Spell ammunition: how many times an absorbed spell can be used):**

 **Titles**

 **Gaia's Blessing: As a living being Which surpassed the limits of its species Gaia has blessed you, evolve and reach the top of the food chain;**

 **It gives the Skill [Elementary Affinity Earth].**

 **Vampire snake: Ye who stole life from men, creatures of darkness and death, I deem thee Vampire**

 **Gives the user the Curse [Bloodlust Madness] [God's Enemy]**

 **Status effects and Curses**

 **Damaged Core: Because of an error in your creation and your attempts to overcome it your core Has Been damaged, However it is still capable of producing mana at least partially; 0.5 Pm for Int points.**

 **Bloodlust Madness: Because of your Vampiric transformation your mind will lose itself while in battle Wis -20, -20 Int, +10 Str, Dex +10, +10 Vit while in battle.**

 **God's Enemy: -50% Def against Holy Artifact and Holy weapons**

 **\- 50 % Blood Magic cost, -20% demon magic cost**

"Fuck! fuck!fuck!fuck!fuck" Cursed Venena when Harry told her what he had read "Perhaps it is best if you spend some points on wisdom and intelligence" suggested Harry and Venena could not help but agree, before spending twenty points in both to prevent something like that to happen again, after she had finished assign points Harry began to speak again, "So how are you feeling?" Harry asked as soon as he finished cleaning up the corpses of their possessions, unfortunately, in addition to a strange wand on both the mages he had not found anything useful, after Venena had taken a deep breath she replied, " _I'm feel better, as if a boulder had been lifted from my mind, my mind is cleaner now, I can finally think straight_ " Said Venena and Harry replied with a smile "it means that after this is over I'll have to do it too" said Harry, once said that his tone became deadly serious "we rested enough, let's go, we have an apocalypse to stop " Harry and saying this is Venena They walked toward the Nunhead cemetery.

 **Nunhead Cemetery**

Harry and Venena arrived at the cemetery in few minutes since during the journey they didn't have any problems and this worried them a lot because the more they approached the more the cemetery quieted, until the breath of our heroes was the only thing left

"It's too quiet," Harry muttered as they walked through the cemetery "You're right, this place gives me a bad feeling" said Venena and Harry nodded, they kept walking until they reached a wall, from there they managed to feel again the grumbling of dead "Wait here" Harry whispered to Venena "when I tell you 'now' you have to try to kill as many as you can, but be careful, I have a bad feeling about all this," Harry said as he began to climb the wall that separated them from the dead.

Once he arrived at the top of the wall a strange sight greeted him, in front of him there was a small army of Draugr all turned towards the stage where there was a man dressed in a black robe "I thought I was the only one to have access to this place" **' Observe'**

 **Ding! Notes rose to level**

 **Name: Vingcano Thramifeth**

 **Level: 15**

 **Hp: 200/200 Mp 10,000 / 10,000 Rm (mana regeneration) 15**

 **Strength 10**

 **Dex 20**

 **Int 50**

 **Wis 10**

 **Vit 20**

 **Def 5**

 **Car 1**

 **for 0**

 **A young apprentice Necromancer brought` here Because of an incident.**

 **He want to return to His home and kill His enemies.**

 **He is trying to create & / & / ( "T & £) $% & /!)") £ (**

 **Observe level is to low**

Reading this Harry's eyes widened, this guy was dangerous, he was on level 15 while he was only at level 4... "Wait a minute" Harry muttered before re-reading the information that the notes had given him 'He isn't powerful enough to be a level 15, this can only mean two things, the first is that it does not specialize in combat and uses the Draugr as his fighters, or the level thing means something like the experience gained, so it stand to reason that someone elder would have a bigger level 'Harry mused, before concentrating on the situation in is hands muttering "Status"

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 8 years**

 **Level: 4 Ex 260/800**

 **Title: THE GAMER, The Horcrux of ?**

 **Hp: 50/50 Mp 2000/3000 Rom (mana regeneration) 36 Mp per minute**

 **Strength 12 (-5) = 7**

 **Dex 9 (-5) (+ 1) = 5**

 **Int 25 (-10) = 15**

 **Wis 18**

 **Vit 10 (-5) = 5**

 **Def 9 (-5) (+ 2) = 6**

 **Car 6**

 **For?**

 **Points to be assigned (PDA): 21**

 **'Mmm ... it will be better to assign some point, will not do me any good if I'm dead' I think Harry before you begin to assign some points**

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 8 years**

 **Level: 4 Ex 260/800**

 **Title: THE GAMER, The Horcrux of ?**

 **Hp: 100/100 Mp 4000/5000 Rom (mana regeneration) 36 Mp per minute**

 **Strength 13 (-5) = 7**

 **Dex 14 (-5) (+ 1) = 10**

 **Int 35 (-10) = 25**

 **Wis 18**

 **Vit 15 (-5) = 10**

 **Def 9 (-5) (+ 2) = 6**

 **Car 6**

 **For?**

 **Points to be assigned (PDA): 0**

After he had placed the points Harry felt ready to burst, His muscles were on fire and his head was going to explode, but after a while the pain stopped and Harry was finally able to think clearly and began to think of a plan attack "Venena come here you have to see this" Harry muttered to Venena which quickly climbed the wall "Wow, these are too many to destroy them with a frontal attack" murmured Venena before turning her gaze to Harry, "I assume you have a plan," he said Venena he could do was nod, "Yes, how do you think you can make it out before they find you?" Harry asked at Venena and she replied almost immediately "If I'm lucky I should be able to mark half or so before they notice me, why?" asked Venena and Harry smirked at her replaying "Brand as many as possible but be careful, once you've made it back here I should be able to kill their leader before they find us out" Harry said as Venena nodded and began to play its part the plan, once she had marked thirty or so she managed to go back to him, now it was up to Harry to play its part, so he stretched out his arms and began to immerse himself in it, feeling his power, like a river blocked by a dam just waiting for his chance to get out, and Harry did just that, after releasing it in his hands it began to form a ball of energy, and yet he felt that this was not enough so Harry began to apply pressure on the ball, squeezing it and stretching it until it looked more like a spear than a sphere, and even so he felt that it wasn't enough so he tried to feel his fire, he tried to channel it in his spell, and only when it caught fire he knew that the spell was ready so taking some time to aim it, knowing that he wouldn't have another chance to do so he threw the spear killing the necromancer... and promptly he fell to the ground from mana exhaustion "V-V-Venena, N-now!" said Harry, his voice broken by the fatigue, so Venena activated the seals and the enemy forces were reduced in half while Venena reinforce herself, gathering more life force from those around her " _Harry hurry and recover, now that their leader is dead they are acting only with their instinct so it won't be very long before they find us_ " Venena said to Harry who opened his inventory and toke out some bacon pieces and began to devour them to regain some energy, in a short time he managed to recover 500 mana points, that stunt of his drained him, but unfortunately for him the Draugrs had found them and they were moving toward them, the wall wouldn't protect them for long long "Venena I'm going to do something crazy" Harry said without turning around to look Venena "as soon as I tell you 'now' go jump towards the tree" Harry said as he waited for the Draugrs to get close to the wall, as soon as the Draugrs began to climb the wall Harry cast a spear of fire to the Draugrs who had remained behind incinerating them all "NOW" Screamed Harry at Venena before launching a final spear at the base of the wall and jumping to the tree behind him while the wall collapsed, killing the remaining Draugrs.

 **Combat Ended!**

 **Preys Killed**

 **1 Apprentice Necromancer: + 100 Ex**

 **34 Draugr: + 510 Ex**

 **7 Draugr Wizards killed: + 245 Ex**

 **You've got a new title**

 **Undead Slayer**

 **Gained after killing 50 undead and a necromancer on less than a day, + 5 to all physical parameters.**

 **Ding! A new skill has been created!**

 **Mana bomb lv 2**

 **Create a bomb from condensed mana**

 **Damage: 400 Hp 1200 Mp**

 **Cost: 1000 Mp**

 **Cooldown time: 1 minute**

 **mana Arrow Lv 3 (535/600)**

 **Create an arrow of pure mana**

 **damage 39**

 **Cost: 10 MP**

 **Fire spears Lv 2 (34/400)**

 **Create a spear of fire that can be used for meele or as a throwing weapon**

 **Damage: 100 fire damage**

 **Duration: 12 minutes**

 **Cost: 480 Mp**

 **Combination Spell Lv 3 (160/600)**

 **Allows the creation of spells by combining two or more spells compatible with each other**

 **Cost 870 Mp for spell**

 **Spell created**

 **M.E.G lv 1**

 **Magic Elemental Granade, a spell create mixing mana bomb, mana arrow and fire lance, It combines creating an unholy bomb of fire aligned mana at the cost of a high charging time**

 **Spell damage**

 **Fire lance lv*Mana bomb lv*Mana arrow Lv*50**

 **Cooldown time: 1 week**

 **Ding! You leveled up!**

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 8 years**

 **Level: 5 Ex 370/1000 (37.0%)**

 **Title: THE GAMER, The Horcrux of ?, Undead Slayer**

 **Hp: 100/100 Mp 210/5000 Rm (mana regeneration) 36 Mp per minute**

 **Strength 12 (-5) = 4**

 **Dex 14 (-5) (+ 1) = 10**

 **Int 35 (-10) = 25**

 **Wis 11**

 **Vit 15 (-5) = 10**

 **Def 9 (-5) (+ 2) = 6**

 **Car 6**

 **For?**

 **Points to be assigned (PDA): 5**

"Okay ... it seems that they are all dead," said Harry as he descended to the base where the former army of undead resided, now not even one was left "Venena It's Ok to come out, I'm going to see the necromancer, maybe he has something useful, you collect everything that can be useful, " Harry said before heading to the corpse of the necromancer, once he saw the body he felt disoriented, the face of the corpse was not human, his face was gray and angular and his eyes were completely red "What the hell are you? 'Observe' "

 **Dead body**

 **Race: Dark Elf**

 **objects**

 **Apprentice Necromancer suit**

 **The mana regenerates 25% faster**

 **Iron Dagger**

 **Resistance: 20/25**

 **Damage: 8**

 **Grimoire of Vingcano Thramifeth**

 **It contains the spells, rituals and memories of Vingcano Thramifeth**

 **Black soul gem x5**

 **Ritual stone(Charged)**

 **It is used to activate the ritual to "£ $% & / (!" £ / =**

 **It can't be placed in the inventory**

 **Activate Harvest?**

 **Yes/No**

Once he pressed yes the objects that the necromancer had were deposited in his inventory, all but the ritual stone that fell into the hands of Harry who, surprised by the appearance of the stone, dropped it... and then everything went to hell, lines of red light scattered from where the ritual stone touched the runic array on the floor and created a runic cage around Harry blocking him from getting out, Venena seeing this dropped the corpses and made the mistake of launching herself towards Harry, the runic circle would have simply drained him of its magic before going off because it didn't have any mana but now, with the help of Venena it had enough energy to activate fully, and so because of the help of a good friend... Harry Potter and Venena disappeared from the planet Earth.

 **Office mysteries**

Within the Ministry of Magic is a place, known and unknown to all at the same time, no one knows the horrors that take place inside and only one room is really known, this room is called the Hall prophecies, where all the prophecies created in Scotland and England are hidden, among them there is one in particular, this prophecies has the power to change the magical Great Britain like never before and this prophecy, contained in a sphere of unbreakable glass... exploded thanks to the actions of a good friend and the magical Great Britain, for the first time was free from the machinations of fate and it was now able to choose its own future.

 **A Forest in Albania**

Inside a forest in Albania, the spirit of the Dark Lord Voldemort was suffering in agony, his soul, tortured and torn by the hundreds dark rituals that his master had used on himself was too injured to continue living without a body and when a fragment of itself disappeared from the world so did the rest of the soul and so it was like this that the Dark lord Voldemort died, killed by what he believed would keep him alive, talk about irony.

 **And so** **dies Lord Voldemort, he won't be remembered as a beauty… well he won't be remembered at all, sucks to be you man.**

 **Sooooo… many of you will have figured by now were I have our heroes but for those of you who can't get an hint even when it slap you in the face is… Naruto!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just kidding It's Skyrim, so… I'm posting a pool for the guild that will find him, it's on my account, or if you all are lazy you can just write it in the comments, I will say it now, Even if he goes with the companion he will not become a werewolf, nor the Dragonborn, nor a vampire, he will stay human, at least for the time, so chose well…**

 **Ander out, I'll see you all next time.**

 **P.S. no the dark brotherhood, still haven't played like an assassin.**


	5. A Blacksmith apprentice and a surprise

**Hello to all my readers, I'm sorry but with school, sickness and overall a shitty months I couldn't work on this chapter, I hope that all of you that follow this story will forgive me, but don't worry I will see this story to his end, and after all of this lets go on with the story**

 **P.S. : you guys are crazy soooo many reviews, followers and favorites, I love you all guys**

 **P.P.S. : This isn't beta-read so I'm sorry for any error.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Skyrim**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Void between Dimension**

The gap that exists between one dimension and the other is something so alien that the human mind can't conceive, here we are dwelling immortal beings, Unknown and mysterious creatures that among the meanderings of history, known and unknown, share the role of Angel and Demon.

Is in one of these places that our heroes were traveling, unconscious as their mind couldn't handle the alien sight, rubbing against the limit of the realities, creating ripples in the fabric of fate, at some point their journey between the dimensions ended, the magic that had brought him into the gap recognized the last world as her home and so Harry and Venena found themselves on a completely alien world, with no way to return home.

 **Place unknown, time unknown**

"Wow, look at his skin, maybe he is a Bosmer!" Said a young voice, probably that of a child, "Do not be stupid, his ears are not pointy! And his skin is pale, it is more like an Imperial "said a young girl, at this point a big man, probably the father approached them" Children who is this guy? " asked the man seeing the child passed out, with attention and care he took him into his arms and carried him to the village inn, here he called Delphine, the owner of the tavern so that she could prepare a room for the boy, once Delphine gave him the key the man put the boy on the bed and sat down in front of him 'once you will be woken up you will need to give us some explanation' the man thought before taking a book to kill some time, it may take hours before the boy wakes up and certainly he had no intension to look at an unconscious child for a few hours!

 **Hours later**

Harry opened his tired eyes and anxiously tried to get up discovering that he managed to do so, even if it as very difficult, and he realized he did not know where he was, his memory was blurred, after killing the necromancer everything had become clouded and he tried to remember what had happened his head was beginning to hurt "I see you're awake," hearing the voice of a man coming from behind him Harry spun around and saw, sitting in a chair, a quite a big man, he had long blonde hair and a long beard that ended just above his chest, he wore a red shirt and a heavy leather apron "W-Where am I?" Asked Harry, his throat was dry and just trying to talk was very painful for him "Here, drink this, It will make you feel better" said the man, handing him a bowl with a honeyed liquid inside" W-What is that? "Harry asked, looking unsure at the bowl "Only a simple curative potion don't worry" said the man and Harry used observe on the potion, for making sure that it wasn't poison

 **Potion minor recovery**

 **Restores 50 health points, accelerates the restoration of health by 10%**

 **Ingredients**

 **Garlic, juniper berries, bee, amanita muscaria, honey.**

 **Ding! You have learned a new skill**

 **Potions Lv 1**

 **This is the art that teaches how to control the mind, ensnaring the senses and even put a stop to death ... if you're smart enough and not Dunderhead of course.**

 **Recipes known**

 **-Potion Minor recovery**

Satisfied by what he had read and the skill that he had gotten Harry drank the potion and despite the overly sweet taste he immediately began to feel better.

Harry managed with a little 'difficult to get out of bed and was surprised by the clothes they wore, his t-shirt had been replaced with a woolen tunic and his jeans were replaced with hard leather pants and canvas, Harry slowly walked to the window and was shocked by what he saw, gone was the London he remembered, the urban jungle that he had had begun to call home was no more, now a lively village spread out before him, stunned and shocked by what he had seen Harry began to remember what had happened to him, immediately he turned to the man and asked "There was someone else with me?" Harry asked concerned about Venena, since he had met her they've always been together and he was afraid that what had brought him here had left him alone in a land that he knew nothing of.

"No you were alone when we found you," the man said before remembering something important "AH but where are my manners, my name is Alvor, I'm the blacksmith of the village, when my daughter found you, you were close to the river and had a high fever" said Alvor and Harry began to worry, he was really alone in this world, he was alone, _he was alone,_ _ **hewasaLONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONE-**_ 'Calm down Harry I'm here' said Venena, Harry spun around, trying to find her and confusing Alvor 'don't look around you, I'm inside you right now, try to get the man to go away' said Venena and Harry quickly did as he was told, he still didn't know where they ended up, if people here knew something of magic, although in his world the magic was real, it wasn't known to anyone who was not able to make use of it, once they had finished speaking with Venena Harry he turned to Alvor and asked him if he could get out, so Harry could try to remember what happened, when Alvor left the room Venena come out of Harry's arm, slowly setting herself on his bed, silence reigned between them, both were immersed in their thoughts, the silence was broken by Harry that tried to make some jokes about what had happened, "Well, we are no longer in London, that's for sure," Harry said jokingly, trying to destroying the tension that hung in the room, but unfortunately this didn't work, instead Venena became more and more irritated until she snapped at Harry for his jokes Venena blurted out "Will you stop ! This is not a joke, we do not know where we are, we are without money, without food, without a roof over our heads, we don't know who these people are and what they want do to us "cried Venena, her red eyes filled with tears and full of concern "A-A-and then when we arrived you didn't woke, no matter what I did, how many times I cried, how many times I bit you, you wouldn't wake up, you've been asleep for days, I had to drag you to the nearest village" murmured Venena, Because of the worry and fear that had accumulated in these days, the walls that she had erected to stay strong to wait for Harry to wake up collapsed seeing that he was awake, that he was fine, that she wouldn't remain alone again and so she fell asleep exhausted between the Harry's arms.

Harry sighed, putting Venena on the pillow and thinking 'Status' he evoked the familiar blue window, to try to figure out what the hell had happened to him.

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 9 years**

 **Level: 5 Ex 370/1000 (37.0%)**

 **Title: THE GAMER, Undead Slayer, World Hopper**

 **Effect Status: Mental pollution (lesser)**

 **Hp: 100/100 Mp 7000/7000 Rom (mana regeneration) 36 Mp per minute**

 **Strength 13 (-5) = 7**

 **Dex 14 (-5) (+ 1) = 10**

 **Int 35**

 **Wis 18**

 **Vit 15 (-5) = 10**

 **Def 9 (-5) (+ 2) = 6**

 **Car 6**

 **For :?**

 **Points to be assigned (PDA): 5**

 **You have earned a new title!**

 **World Hopper !: Decrease by 50% the cost of using kaleidoscope, decreases by 25% the cost of the space-time spells gives Skill "Gate"**

 **Gate Lv (Max): Breaching the fiber of reality thanks to the energy of the kaleidoscope you can Move from one reality to another, remember, Destination, power and an insane level of luck**

 **Cost: 100,000 (-50.000)Mp - Lv*Luck:?**

 **The higher the more the cost of the spell is reduced level of luck.**

 **Effect Status:**

 **Mental pollution (lesser): Due to the sudden and involuntary removal of the Horcrux, a stain was left in your mind. Increases defense against mental attacks, it diminishes the power of the Gamer Mind skill**

"..." Harry could not understand what he was reading, what would mean for him? Mental pollution, while lesser, seemed to mean serious business, he just hoped that it wouldn't change him, and how the hell did destroy the Horcrux? Sighing once again Harry closed the window and opening its inventory, he took the library of Vingcano and trying to find out something about the world he ended up and so he began to read.

 **A couple of hours after**

 _...No, no, no, no, no, no!_ _How could that happen?! I was so close, so close, Azura damn you, damn you ! But my master will destroy you, your star will no longer be yours! And I will laugh, laugh when my master Malyn will corrupt it, I'll laugh when your presence will disappear from Mundus, when your statue will be corroded by time and your temple desecrated hahahahahahah (The rest of the page is covered with blood and tears, making it impossible to continue reading)._

Since he couldn't read beyond that point Harry closed the book and thought about what he had discovered, if what he had read was true then this world was actually made up of three realms of existence, Mundus, where he was now, was where mortals lived, Oblivion was the realm of Draedra where Creature like demons and the souls of mortals who made a pact with them lived, it was ruled by beings called Draedric Prince and finally there was the Aetherius, where lived the Aedra, the gods of this world.

He had also discovered that the magic in this world was real and accepted and that in every region there was a school for wizards _'eh it seems like a silly fantasy book meant for children'_ Harry thought a little amused, before opening his inventory and place the book inside it, he didn't have any need to learn more spells at the moment and so he closed the inventory.

Just as he closed his inventory a mission window opened in front of him.

 **Last star of the Twilight Goddess**

 **The goddess of dawn is disappearing, her temple is just one step from complete ruin and only one of her maids remains in this world while her elves and the Khajiit have forgotten her kindness.**

 **Bring the star Azura to its rightful owner, and restores the Mother of Roses trust in mortals**

 **Reward:**

 **Star of Azura**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure**

 **Eventual death / insanity.**

Harry looked at his new mission with a mix of amazement and amusement _'is it me or these missions are becoming more and more strange? Before I have to save the world from zombies, and now I have help a goddess or die, this game wants to kill me_ ' Harry thought amused before pressing yes, closing the window and taking Venena with him as Harry left the room.

"I see you're ready," said Alvor after he saw Harry go out of the inn "Great lest g-Harry CAREFUL YOU HAVE A SNAKE ON ARM" Alvor screamed when she saw Venena and started to take the dagger to kill her, but before he could do that Harry stopped him "Do not worry it is not dangerous," Harry said before showing Venena "This is Venena, she is my familiar," Harry said quieting Alvor who put the dagger with a sigh of relief, "I'm glad you're all right, let's go to my house, the soup should be ready, "said Alvor as he led Harry to the largest house in the village, right next to the forge.

"Harry these ladies are Sigrid, my wife and Dorthe, my daughter," said Alvor introducing Harry to his family and he began to observe the family, Sigrid, the wife, was a good looking woman, she has bronze hair and green eyes, all in all she has a lovely figure, her daughter instead looked more like the father then the mother, her face like that of a boy and seeing the scowl that she was sending him he could also tell from her attitude that she was a tomboy, remembering that he was not alone Harry stopped observing them and introduced himself, "Hello my name is Harry Potter, and this is Venena "said Harry presenting them Venena and then both started bowing "Thank you, Thank you I do not know what would happen, Venena was on her last legs and I was almost dead so thank you" Harry said, trying to show his gratitude to the family while leaving them speechless and embarrassed.

In the end it was not one of the people who broke the awkward silence instead to do so was the soup in the cauldron that started to bubble strongly making it clear to everyone that it was ready "Uh-ah-The soup should be ready, go inside and I'll serve the stew" said Sigrid before moving to the cauldron and put the soup inside the bowls, "Wait, let me" said Harry as he started to help her, removing the bowls from her hands and laying them on the table while Sigrid, with her hands now free, began to place the drinks on the table, a few minutes later the table was ready and for the first time in several days Venena and Harry began to eat.

Just as they finished the meal Alvor started talking "Before you called that snake your familiar, this means that you are a mage right?" Asked Alvor, Harry spent a few seconds to think an answer, they were good people and they seemed to accept magic so there was nothing to worry about, thinking for a bit about this Harry decided that there was no need to lie, therefore he answered "More or less, I know some spells" Harry said before summoning a flame in his hands.

Dorthe looked amazed at the flame as it leapt towards her and with all the curiosity that a child could have she started to ask Harry an endless amount of questions "Whatwasthat?CanYoudothatagainpleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?Canyouteachme?CanIdosomethinglikeshottingfirefrommyhandsoreyesor...or...or" said Dorthe so fast that Harry could not even understand most of what she was saying, seeing that Harry was stunned from the ramblings of His Daughter Alvor laughed "One thing at a time Dorthe, now try to calm down you're scaring our guest," said Alvor before turning new Harry "So what do you want to do?" asked Alvor to Harry "If you want I can help you, I can go with you to Whiterun and from here you can go anywhere in Skyrim, but it will be expensive" said Alvor before getting up and going down in the basement and return shortly after with a piece of parchment in hand, he handed the paper to Harry who then read it aloud "standard Contract for apprentices?" read Harry confused and Alvor began to explain what he had said, "As I was saying I can accompany you to Whiterun and from here you can take a caravan to any of the city, but it will cost you, it will be expensive, or you can become my apprentice, learning my craft, gain some gold and then you can go your own way" said Alvor while his family, especially his daughter looked at him surprised and in the case of Dorthe even a little hurt .

Harry was incredibly surprised by what had happened and although he was surprised he was even a little amused by it 'I'm surprising a little too much for my taste 'Harry thought before he responded "I-" "I refuse ! "Dorthe yelled interrupting Harry as she slammed her hands on the table shocking family for a few seconds before the mother yelled at her " Dorthe !" shouted the mother's scolding her daughter but Dorthe didn't want to listen to reason "No mom! I am dad's apprentice not this kid that came out of nowhere! "Shouted Dorthe her eyes were filled with tears as her father tried to calm her down "Dorthe, you know it can't be done, you can be my assistant but you can't be my apprentice, not now, with the war raging, maybe one day, when this bloody war is over maybe I can you trust my forge but until that day I could not get my apprentice. " said Alvor, his voice had a tone firm and authoritarian, more like that of a commander than to that of a blacksmith, feeling overwhelmed Dorthe began to cry and bolted out of the living room to her room and locked herself in there.

"I'm sorry you had seen it" said Alvor apologizing deeply toward Harry, who accepted the apology embarrassed "D-Don't worry, instead, before you were talking about a civil war, and how you couldn't make her your apprentice until the war was over, why do you think so? " asked Harry, Why was he proposed to become an apprentice blacksmith when his daughter was to more than a willing to become one, after a few minutes of silence Alvor began talking" for several years Skyrim has been divided in two, since Ulfric Stormcloack proclaimed himself King of Skyrim and killed king Toryg Skyrim has been split in two, from one side there is Ulfric and warriors who want to bring Skyrim to its origins, bringing back to life the worship of Talos and banish the Thalmor from Skyrim, on the other side are the Thalmor and the Empire who are seeking to unite Skyrim with the empire and eliminate our traditions, especially the worship of Talos offering for it security and peace, as if it was just a simple object that can be sold or bought, if you want my opinion both of them will end up destroying Skyrim" said Alvor before pouring himself some wine and swallowing it in one gulp "that's where I come in in this mess, a few days after the death of king Toryg both the Stormcloacks and the Empirials have begun amassing weapons and blacksmiths, taking away men and women able to work and use a weapon and making them join even by force in their armies, leaving behind a blacksmith every three villages, sometime even less and even then when someone reaches the age of 14 they are sent into camps to train and indoctrinate them in their belief" said Alvor and Harry was able to quickly reach the conclusion " you want to protect her Don't you ? You don't her want to go away and die for a cause that is not yours isn't it? "Harry said and Alvor nodded with a sad smile on his face as he told Harry "What father wouldn't want to protect his daughter?" said Alvor and for a bit the two stayed in silence, both immersed in their thoughts and so they didn't hear the door of Dorthe's bedroom door closing while the little girl, with eyes full of tears of joy, went to bed with a smile.

After thinking about his offer Harry came to a conclusion, he would accept the offer if Alvor would respond properly to one question, therefore with this in mind Harry asked to Alvor "if things are really so difficult for you then why would you offer me to become your apprentice?" Alvor answered to this question without hesitation "because you're a magician" said Alvor and hearing his answer Harry became more confused "OK, why this should change things?" Harry asked, now curious about why being a magician should change things "It's because you are a magician that things change, the magicians are difficult to control, the only one who can command the magicians In Skyrim is the Headmaster of the college of Winterhold and only if they break the law they can be pursue by the Jarl and by the law until then they must be left alone, "said Alvor and this upset him 'the book didn't say anything like that! This opens up many possibilities' thought Harry, who once knew what that meant for him became excited and a grin that stretched from ear to ear appeared on his face and very soon this was copied by Alvor who laughed happily "This means that you accept?" he asked to Harry and the grin on his face stayed as he signed the contract and he put forth his hand toward Alvor "Master I put myself in your hands. ".

 **3 Months Later**

"Venena can you pass me the ebony ingot" Harry said as he hammered the hot steel creation, ebony needed high temperatures to become malleable, this was only possible thanks to the magic of Harry who in these past months had strengthened the forge and thanks to the fire salt of Lucan and Delphine it could reach temperature high enough to melt ebony "Here Harry," said Venena passing ebony, a few days ago the unthinkable happened, a group of bandits had entered the village and had robbed the store of Lucan and Camilla, normally some thieves would not be anything more than an annoyance, even without guards each men and woman in Riverwood, knew how to fight, but unfortunately they weren't alone, they had hired two outcasts of the Companions, it was the first time that he saw a werewolf in action, he had almost died in that clash if it was not for Venena, that crazy snake had managed to slip into the werewolf stealing enough energy and power allowing him to launch the final attack, killing him with a lance of fire in the head.

While the others were occupied by the other Werewolf, however, the thieves escaped, the only casualty was Sven, who died saving Camilla and Venena that he found has changed much from what happened.

"Harry are you okay? You zoned out again" said Venena and Harry couldn't help but look at her, since they had fought the werewolf she had obtained a skill called Blood of the Beast that allowed her to change shape in whatever she had absorbed, but it completely blocked her mana not allowing her to use spells, since the transformation was fueled by all of her mana, that's why where once was a black snake nearly a meter long, now stood a beautiful girl almost 14 years old, with hair the color of ebony and a dark complexion, only her eyes of an unnatural red and arcane scripts that ran on her skin betrayed that she wasn't a mere human.

"I'm fine Venena don't worry, I was just thinking about what has happened in these days" said Harry as he added the ebony ingot in his creation strengthening the center of creation and finishing details, as he inscribed into the still hot iron arcane inscriptions and finally putting it out and immersing it in oil to cool it for the last time, before he polished it, once he had finished he looked at his creation, It was a kite shield, it was ebony black, furrows and writings could be found on the shield, engraved eternally in the metal, it was sharp, a lot sharper than a shield needed to be, because of the ebony he used in its creation it was lighter than an usual kite (dark souls 3 black knight shield), Harry was satisfied by the result and after wrapping it in a deer pelt he took it to Alvor who spent a few minutes to exanimate it.

"The weight is great, the edge is a little too sharp, you could cut the head of someone, mmm... the scripts are perfect, each is sharply cut and blends perfectly with the appearance of the shield, This is very good, very good indeed…" Muttered Alvor as he got up and got in his room before returning with a little box in his hands "I thought that this moment would happen in a few years, not after only three months, but it seems that you have a knack for defying my expectection "said Alvor murmuring the last part before he became more serious "Harry three months ago you were just a boy that I saved from the river, and now you are able to shape the metal and create amazing things, Harry, I'm happy to tell you that I have nothing more to teach you, that everything that I could teach you've learned it, Harry I'm happy to be able to give you the title of blacksmith." said Alvor giving Harry the box, who opened it with childlike curiosity, inside was a simple band of gold, it was only after observing it that he found what it really was

 **Master blacksmith ring (High): each object while this ring is worn will be 25% more powerful.**

 **Ding Observe has leveled up!**

 **Ding the skill Observe exceeded the level 25 the skill has evolved into:**

 **Structural grasping Lv 1/20: allows you to view all the available data of an object, and the recent history of an object, once increased the level will be able to learn more of the history of an object, it gives + 10% Int, + 10% sag**

 **+500 Ex**

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 9 years**

 **Level: 10 Ex 135/20000**

 **Title: THE GAMER, Undead Slayer, World Hopper, the Blacksmith**

 **Status Effect: Mental pollution (lesser)**

 **Hp: 250/250 Mp 11000/11000 Rom (mana regeneration) 66 Mp per minute**

 **Strength 30**

 **Dex 40**

 **Int 50 (+5)**

 **Wis 30 (+3)**

 **Vit 25**

 **Def 15**

 **Car 20**

 **For :?**

 **Points to be assigned (PDA): 30**

Harry took without hesitation the ring from the box and put it on his finger, feeling the magic that flowed from it into I'm.

Opening his eyes Harry smiled and thanked Alvor "Thanks Alvo-" *Sbam!* The door of the house swung open with force and a man and an elf entered, both breathless and wounded, Alvor rushed toward the man, concern was visible in his face, it was shortly after that Alvor, recovered from the shock began to speak "Hadvor! Hadvor! What happened?" Said Alvor worried before Hadvor, trying to catch his breath replied "Helgen ... Destroyed ... Alduin ... The Dragons, are back" said Hadvor before passing out, Alvor scared picked him began to yell at Harry help him "Harry, Hadvor passed out, give me a hand we have to bring them to Delphine!" said Alvor, but his words fell on deaf ears Harry as he looked shocked at the elf titles

 **Gamer of the Gods, Cursed-Dragon Knight**

 **So love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think, what you think that the pairing should be (He is a 9 years old for god sake) tell me in the reviews.**

 **With much love and appreciation, Peace !**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry but I've hit writers block with this story, I'm going to rewrite it so don't worry About it being deleted, I'll keep this version but I'll work on another in some time I think that tomorrow I can update the first chapter. I'm sorry if I have taken some much of your time, I hope I'll see you all again**


End file.
